Hourglass
by damnation soldier
Summary: A shipwreck tore their families apart, leaving just the two of them in a cruel, unforgiving world.
1. Playmates

**_A/N: Thank you for choosing to click on this! _**

**_So.. it's an AU story. I'm stoked for season two which sadly won't come until a very long time. Main ship will be Makorra, because I am forever faithful to my OTP but maybe some other stuff can pop up along the way too. Nuff' said. _ **

**_Hope you guys like it!  
_**

**_Song is 'Walk Away' which belongs to The Script.  
_**

* * *

.

.

.

_She's standing in the heart of darkness_

_Saying I know you've got a soul even though you're heartless_

.

.

.

A pair of cerulean blue eyes scaled the marvelous heights of the flowing sails. The child squirmed in the comforting holds of her father, expressing a will to explore on foot.

The sky was a blend of pink and blue, dark hues edging closer as late evening approached.

"Honey," Tonraq cooed to the young girl, "There's nothing interesting around to see.. We've done laps three days ago when we first board, remember?"

His wife leaned against him, propping herself to peek at her wondrously energetic daughter, whom nodded but didn't stop short at her desire. They were immigrants hailing from the Arctic, specifically the Southern Water Tribe, and frankly there was nothing in the world for them to be proud of aside from the fact that they were a solid family.

"Dear, why don't you take a nap? It's been awfully long since you rested."

Korra, ever so stubborn, did not even take her mother's suggestion to ears and shook her messy wolf tail. Knowing full well of so, her parents let out the familiar laughter at their child's antics. Both Senna and Tonraq didn't have anything else besides their love for one another and Korra herself.

No riches, no position to uphold in the tribes, and as such they took it lightly upon themselves when they made the decision of moving towards the mainland of the United Nations.

Though the guise was more common amongst multicultural couples, the water tribe natives found it to be a suitable one since they wished to let Korra live her life in freedom.

Yes, their six year-old fire cracker, Korra, is the avatar. Potential master of all four elements, bridge between two worlds of spirits and mortals, the reincarnation of thousands of avatar spirits.

The child had developed prowess for three out of the four elements, excluding air.

When her parents had explained the consequences if other people knew of her identity, Korra had willingly subjected to keep her true self a secret. The child solely posed as a water bender, staying true to her lineage.

_"Momma! Papa! I can bend!" She was barely out of her diapers, just the age of four. Korra yelled enthusiastically at the top of her lungs as she entered the small igloo despite that it wasn't needed at all. _

_Her parents ran towards her, respectively from the kitchen and from the small but cozy living room, ready to spare their attention.  
_

_"Let's see it!" Tonraq dropped his hunting gear, and crouched low while an apron clad Senna stood expectantly behind him.  
_

_The infant extended her chubby hands, and for one second Senna and Tonraq were confused because no, that wasn't how you pull water- and that's when bright orange flames sparked out of her tanned palms.  
_

_Korra grinned at the fire she produced in delight, while both adults began to lose their minds. _

The same innocent smile graced the youngster's childish features, "Please? It's itchy to stay still!" With this Korra resolved to pouting and they couldn't take it. _  
_

"Alright, sweetie," the tribesman released his baby onto the wooden floors of the deck, and the girl wasted no time in running after thanking her folks.

"Be back in an hour for supper!" Senna called.

* * *

The young avatar strolled around the corner, taking the sights of other on boarders ranging from newly weds to elderly families. A strange sense of nostalgia clouded over her when she takes in the diversity of these strangers, as if she's mixed in perfectly.

Suddenly, a weight crashed from behind, making the girl fall on her rear. "Omph!"

She looked to see that a green eyed boy her age was the one who had run a collision course onto her. "I'm sorry! Didn't watch where I was looking, I was playing hide and explode with my brother!"

He seemed genuine, and Korra was excited since she hasn't seen many kids on board. This would be the perfect time to make friends. She hasn't have a lot, well- any of those in reality.

"That's alright, mind if I join?" The brunette responded in return, upbeat and joyous.

A grin exploded from the boy. "Yes! It's no fun playing just us two!" He fist pumped into the air, as Korra giggled, never having met a kid as bubbly as him. "I'm Bolin," he extended a hand which she shook eagerly. "I'm Korra!"

* * *

Mako had long abandoned his counting post, as soon as he figured that his little bro did not follow the rules of the game. The earth bender was supposed to hide on their family's dorm level.

The eight year old had done a sweeping parameter montage over the spaces thrice, and he's searched every place possible that he gave up. After all, the thought of Bolin cheating, or hungry (which means he left for the cafeteria to grab bread or sorts) wasn't too unpredictable.

Mako retired to his small cot, alone in their quarters. Their parents had taken up some crew work below for extra yuans to pay for their settlement.

The dusty iron door slammed open, and not willing to care the slightest, he stuck the pillow on his head to only be startled when a different voice boomed instead. "I win!"

"For the love of Agni!" He yelled as he fell off his spot and onto the hard ground on his bum.

Korra had beaten Bolin getting there, dormant air bending traits sprouting as she was light footed in the abnormally fast run to meet the earth bender's brother.

"Hey, Mako," Bolin leaned by the door, panting slightly after the heavy feat of catching up with the obviously water tribe native. The fire bender scanned his brother's strange companion, she had olive skin and wood brown hair. But most appalling of all was her sea colored eyes.

"Hi, I'm Korra," the slightly younger girl made a move to introduce herself and Mako stiffly acknowledged her with a nod as she frowned.

She was definitely different.

"So bro, she wants to join in on our games! Wouldn't that be fun, I mean it's boring with just the two of us around," Bolin slipped an arm around the girl's shoulder and for a moment he was amused, because it was so typical. The earth bender easily familiarizing himself with a foreign specimen while their parents and him for that matter did not match up to the required entertainment.

The odd girl was tapping her boot, waiting impatiently, apparently from her previous disenchantment of his rather cold exterior.

"Sure, whatever," he shrugged, red scarf whipping from the movement, "Just from now on, stick to our agreement," Mako chewed out his younger sibling as he profusely nodded while the water bender squealed.

* * *

Korra spent her days fooling around with the brothers, well Bolin mostly since she's figured out Mako doesn't quite understand the correct definition of fun.

Most of the time when they were running around deck playing tag, or pulling shenanigans with the sleeping grannies and grandpas, Mako would sit it out, opting to linger by the railing, arms crossed and utterly passive.

Which is why she quipped him with an arsenal of nicknames, the very first one being "cool guy".

Bolin cracked up when Korra brought her invention upon dinner, spewing rice onto his lap as he choked while never laying his eyes off the smoke trail coming out of his older brother's ears.

Truthfully Mako didn't dislike her.

Korra was a breath of fresh air. A little too straight forward, too fiery for a water bender. But deep underneath, she was a nice girl. He could see that she's a child at heart, much like Bolin and that was why they got along so easily. Birds of a feather, one might say.

Well on some form he does. Bolin was acting rather cheerful, even more than usual. What bothered him most was that even in the depths of their den, as they go to sleep the six year-old wouldn't stop talking about how great Korra was.

It irked Mako how someone his little brother knew in just a week had crept up so close to his heart.

Furthermore Korra had grew to form this new hobby of baiting him. There was a sick, twisted mind somewhere in the water bender wanting to get a rise out of him. What's worse is that he usually ends up humiliating himself in the process.

Like that time when Bolin had told her how he never fire bends at his younger sibling even for the incentive of training because he didn't want to take risks. Korra had challenged him to man up, saying that fire wasn't that big of a deal when he clearly knows and listens to his dad when he was told to be careful and cautious of his bending. _What did Korra know anyways?_

The girl had sprayed sea water all over him with a mere flex of her arms, getting him soaked to the bone.

"What was that for Korra?" He was seething, while Bolin laughed wildly on the floor.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me if you wouldn't use your bending!" She prompted, and spirits he internally cursed. _What was this obsession with embracing bending?_

"Korra," he growled, no longer his stoic self. His demands of having the water pulled from his form wasn't granted, and he ultimately chose to increase his body heat, the water steaming into vapor as he dried. He did not want to catch a cold just because of this crazy girl- who's now poking at his shoulder like a master would to a pupil despite that she was a good head shorter than him. _  
_

"See.. That wasn't so hard was it?" Mako was ticked off enough to actually give in, a lively flame spewing across his right fist. "Fine, you want some action.. Let's go and fight," he proposed.

"Oh, you're going to get beaten, city boy!" With the confidence of a wrestler, Korra came at him, whips of water dancing behind her.

Bolin watched as the main and only audience, clapping every so often in glee.

.

.

.

_She finds color in the darkest places_

_She finds beauty in the saddest faces_

_For such a groovy and headstrong city girl_

.

.

.

* * *

**_Note: This is a tester chapter/prologue or whatever you call it. Which means I may or may not continue this story depending on you guys, so let me know what you think! _**

**_You can warn me if anything's feeling OOC or sorts. And if fate may be kind.. Until next time!  
_**


	2. Secrets

**_A/N: Giddy from the response in last chapter, flattered really :) _**

**_So I decided to continue this story, hopefully it'll be a good run. Not much Mako in this, but heh, he'll get his time. No worries._ **

**_I'm counting on the feedback for this bit, hopefully my fic garners interest, it would mean that I'd be writing for something. _  
**

**_Enjoy fellas!  
_**

**_Song is 'What If I Told You' which belongs to Jason Walker.  
_**

* * *

.

.

.

_What if I told you who I really was_

_What if I let you in on my charade_

_What if I told you what was really going on  
_

_No more masks and no more parts to play  
_

.

.

.

Nightfall had long come. Both of their parents had let the three kids sleep the night above deck. It had been Korra's idea to enjoy the cool outdoor winds and Bolin had agreed to it since he agreed to everything she said no matter how dumb or how not so dumb it was.

The earth bender however had dozed a good half hour ago, unable to resist the temptation of sleep. Mako on the other hand despite being only eight, had already developed a slight level of insomnia. Given that he was a light sleeper as well, the boy decided to amuse himself with the sight of a drooling six year-old. It was better than counting koala sheep.

"What are you doing?" Mako chided his quiet whisper, curious amber eyes gleaming.

Korra merely smiled, and ignored the fire bender. He scooted over, still inside the warmth of his sleeping bag, moving it like a cocoon.

"What roped you into staring?" He's close to the tiny girl who's looking at the open skies like it's some sort of tasty sandwich, which creates an enigma.

There's only a few stars, none of them as bright as he'd like them to be so he preferred to glimpse into the girl's wide eyes, sparkling in the darkness.

Korra remains oblivious to his gaze, her thoughts elsewhere. A wise monk had talked to her in her dreams multiple times over the course of the voyage.

_You're a part of this world. No matter how important you seem to be, it's all about co-existence. Harmony. Tui and La. Agni and Kai. Even a speck of dust is crucial. Your duty is protection. To uphold balance of four nations._

"Dunno."

He quirked an eyebrow, "You're weird, you know that?"

Finally this got a response from the water tribe girl. "You're impossible!" She smacked him on the arm, and for a little girl her strength was... _Not bad._

Korra snuggled closer into her pillow and the furry edges of the hood of her parka, before looking upwards again, her words uneasy. "Do you believe in destiny, Mako?" _  
_

Taken aback by her serious and odd question he twisted his neck, "Why would you ask that, Kor?"

_Oops. _He's slipped into using the affectionate pet name Bolin dubbed the girl.

"Nothing," she responded lightly, but Mako knew when someone was lying. And she was.

* * *

Despite falling to a pleasant routine on the ship with the bending brothers (well Bolin hasn't yet shown her his bending since there's no scab of earth anywhere and metal bending was out of the question), Korra was beginning to feel anxious.

Each and every minute she spent was either in public around the ship's halls, or with the two of them.

She craved fire bending. Even the simple act of just igniting a small flame would do her so much. She envied the older brother of the two, he had nothing to hide.

He could just run around every day proclaiming his abilities. While on the other hand, she can't. She's only entitled to speaking one-fourth of the truth.

She's tugged at him to showcase his bending and while that worked for her attempt in blowing out some steam, it wasn't enough.

Somehow, Mako had slipped back, his fire lost. He tolerated her better now, and she's glad but there's not much of a fight between the two anymore.

It was getting rather uninteresting.

Early winter was approaching, and Mako was literally hibernating since he disliked those days when the sun don't rise. She prefers it the other way around too, but this would meant a brighter moon and even as a child, Korra always rejoiced the power coursing through her veins whenever it happens.

Bolin had followed her around deck like a lost turtle duck. Most people have already settled in their cabins probably taking showers or brushing their teeth before bed, but Korra didn't want any of that normalcy.

After two months of just water bending, she's waited so long for the opportunity of a deserted scene where she could practice. Alone, not even without her parents knowing because they'd give her a lecture and punish her by making her wake early which was the most heinous thing ever since.. _The morning is evil._

Unfortunately, Bolin rendered said wish terminated as she can't do so in his presence. Korra had never been adept at lying, but she was good at keeping things hidden, and even better at finding it.

She recalled how her winters were spent in the South Pole as a mere toddler. They had scavenger hunts for children, outdated relics which were now toys became the target and she'd always come on top.

Tonraq had said it meant she'd become a great hunter one day, and Korra was ecstatic at the prospect of becoming alike to someone she so admired.

Tonight however was unexpectedly cold- a second reason at why she became reluctant, maybe it was a sign that she shouldn't take such measures just for pleasure.

Korra was a rule breaker, that's for sure but something, a gut feeling or instinct told her this wasn't the right time. She should wait, as dreadful as it sounded.

Bolin yawned behind her.

"Bo, why don't you go head in, I bet Mako's worried.." Korra stretched her arms, wanting to get the rusty feel to be gone.

Green eyes blearily open, and he whined. "Nah! I don't want to go to bed, he'd probably crush me in my sleep!"

Given that Bolin is stockier (though shorter) than his older brother, that was nonsense. Mako was the one who had a larger probability of getting trampled in his sleep.

_Why did they share a bunk anyways?_ Korra wondered why didn't they just rent a larger room, having not understand finance troubles yet.

If they weren't at sea, she would've drag them to try sleeping on grass because it was comfy. Korra had always been well rooted and connected to nature. She amused herself with the thought of Mako complaining about the dirt.

"Alright," pearly white teeth shone before a look of contemplation crossed her, "Hey, wanna see something cool?" She ran past him and into the corners of the deck.

Bolin took the offer up and chased after her.

Settling into a wider stance, Korra took a deep breath before fluidly motioning her arms as water spiraled up from the ocean at the call of its master. The young girl attempted to copy the festival dancers at the pole, moving gracefully while weaving the water into intricate shapes and division.

She spun in rapid circles, hands and fingers folding in and out as the element of change swirled around her. Difficulty dissipated gradually as Korra began to enjoy herself.

Overall it was impressive, no one her age could ever do such a form, even her mother had blatantly told her she's lost her elegant touch of water bending the moment she became pregnant.

Korra sliced the water under her feet during a mid air leap, before tossing everything back to where it belong. She did a cute little curtsey, hoping for praise which she earned.

"Spectacular!" Bolin cheered from his spot before moving to stand next to her. "Lemme try!"

Korra laughed. "Bo, you can't bend water remember? You could show me cooler stuff when we're on dry land," she insisted.

Bolin shook his head. "I know that," he admitted sarcastically. "I meant the dance moves! It's neat!"

"Oh!" She face-palmed herself before teaching him several basic instructions. After a short while, Bolin, while funny looking managed to pick up the concept of the flexibility and fluidity of the motions, stepping into a reasonable pattern.

They were having so much fun, two goofs together, what can get better?

"Freestyle!" The earth bender proclaimed before moving into a series of wildly hilarious moves which involved jiggling his tummy and chubby elbows.

Korra laughed, her own belly shaking with the propulsion. Bolin really knew how to make a fool of himself. And that's why she loved being friends with him.

Suddenly, he lurched backwards from imbalance but caught himself at the right moment. He was nearing a hazard zone, a particular corner where the railing had broke a few nights ago and was being altered by a measly chain.

Children and elderly were forbidden to stay by the area, and worse if they leaned on the dangerous territory. Frankly Senna had complained to the helm's captain, because they weren't able to secure the hole in a more proper fashion.

"It's okay, I'm fine!" Bolin had his hands in a surrender pose, once he's caught himself on his knees.

Korra took one step forward to approach him, and that's when the dried corroded wood beneath the earth bender creaked and snapped.

It felt like an eternity as the small boy plunged back into the black ocean. He was instantly engulfed by the violent waves, his screams muffled before becoming unheard.

Korra wasted no time in jumping for him. She kicked her legs and spread her arms vigorously battling the current, but it was so dark.

At this rate, she couldn't save him in time.

Desperation took her and she knew no more.

* * *

Bolin felt like dead weight, his limbs useless. He tried to fight it but it was no use. He was going to drown, and die.

Just before he wanted to let his eyes flutter close, peacefully accepting fate, Korra came for him. Only it wasn't Korra, her face was stone hard, grim, and what's inhumane about it was her blank white glowing eyes.

Bolin held back his scream, because if he opened his mouth, water would come rushing in his already consumed air supply and he'd be done for.

In a plummeting velocity, his savior grabbed onto him, and he latched on for dear life. Without even the tiniest bit of movement, the water seemed to part as a spout formed around them. He sputtered and coughed, taking a breath he forever cherished in his lungs.

They traveled in the tunnel of water quickly, and both kids fell rolling onto the wooden deck. Safe.

Bolin looked up into the girl who's holding him, as blue irises replaced brilliant white. "Don't ever do that again!" She then sighed gratefully, slumping slightly.

"You- you're the avatar," he stuttered, the cold and shock dwindling upon him. He just saw the _avatar state_ in action! Korra, _his_ closest pal was the avatar!

She's a kid, just like him. Only she's the most powerful bender in the world!

"Yeah," she replied lamely, immediately inspecting the boy's fingertips for any sign of frost bite, finding none. Though it was a good sign, Korra knew his temperature would drop soon and Mako would _kill_ her if the younger brother caught hypothermia.

He already found out so it wasn't that big of a deal anymore that Korra slapped herself for not bending the water off of him sooner. She did so, before sitting behind him and clutching on the boy as if he's a teddy bear. It wasn't hard to imagine given the resemblance.

Bolin was soon warmed by the lick of steam and the occasional flame from her breath, still slightly entranced. "That was_ way_ cooler than the water dance," he commented, earning a particularly hotter exhalation which singed the edge of his collar.

"_Shut up_, Bo!" Korra laughed in the midst of it.

It turned silent once more.

"Kor, why didn't you tell us?" His tone was uncertain, and she's relieved when she can't detect even the slightest bit of anger from his voice.

"I- I was _scared_, my parents told me a lot of people would cage me up if they knew," she admitted, sounding so unlike herself. She didn't want to be an animal, bound by steel or fences. She had to roam free.

"No one is going to take you away, Korra. Mako and I wouldn't let it," the earth bender promised, and she wished she could believe him. This would have to stay just between the two of them.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Mako," the water bender buzzed, in need of assurance. She's already known how the fire bender suspected something out of the ordinary about her, and this was real proof that she displayed herself.

Bolin seemed to consider his answer, not being used to keep things away from his older brother, before choosing out of friendship's loyalty. He'd never betray her. After all secrets were fun, it made a bond concrete.

He lifted out a pinky, and tangled it with hers firmly. "I swear onto my grave, Ms. Avatar."

Korra smiled, knowing he'd keep his promise.

And indeed he did.

.

.

.

_There's so much I want to say_

_But I'm so scared to give away_

_Every little secret that I hide behind_

_Would you see me differently_

.

.

.


	3. Tragedies

**_A/N: Sincerest apologies for the long gap in my update. I am truly sorry, and I hope you did not lose interest in this story.  
_**

**_Please do comment! I like knowing your opinions. Thanks.  
_**

**_Song is 'Tears of An Angel' which belongs to RyanDan._**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true, that I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

_._

_._

_._

It's close to midnight when the storm heightens to its fullest. Thunder roared loudly that her pillows cannot seem to dull the sound anymore, and even behind closed lids, through the small circular window of the cabin the flash of lightning penetrated through.

The whirring sound of the vents became louder and gruffer before it stopped completely indicating the ship's power was out and that in a few minutes, with the lack of a heater, the whole room is going to feel pretty much like the poles.

The little avatar whipped out her parka from under the pillow, adorning it quicker than she's ever had.

Korra could see her parents quickly getting out of their cots, stumbling through the darkness. To ease them, and herself, out of wit she bended a small flame into her hand.

Tonraq and Senna didn't seem bothered, even gave the little girl a look of gratefulness for a small moment before.. "Wait here, honey," her mother told her before going off to grab something by the small bathroom they also shared.

The woman came back smiling with a dull lantern, "Put the fire here sweetie.." Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes, because this was so typical, even at such a crisis, only the lamp was privileged to handle a flame.

Tonraq gently nudged her forward as the three exited their cabin, lantern in hand. Her father gripped on her shoulders, gravely serious, "Korra, I want you to find your friends. Your mother and I will be helping the other inmates around this floor and below."

The young water bender nodded eagerly at her father's instructions, and the large man gave her one last pat at the back telling her to go.

* * *

The ruckus of footsteps running around in the outward direction had confirmed that they mustn't cope with the weather from inside their cots. The power surges, and the imminent black out that followed was a result of the horrible end of winter storm.

He's always hated the rain. It inhibited his inner fire, replenished his heat, made him feel less alive. He grumbled before rolling over slowly, careful not to hurt Bo who's cuddled up beside him.

"Lil' bro, I think we're supposed to climb up," Mako nudged his slumbering sibling gently as the earth bender opened his eyes blearily, trying to comprehend his older brother's words, "Kay."

Bolin never questioned Mako, the fire bender's always been accurate about these sort of things. His paranoia had made him very diligent at paying attention to every little thing, including procedures for evacuation.

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?" Gold eyes reprimanded green ones as the taller boy led the six year-old.

* * *

It was a horrible hurricane that Korra saw when she managed to get up to the open deck. The wood floorboards were terrifyingly slippery, and the landscape above her head wasn't a pretty sight either.

There's a visible tear on the fabric of the sail which contributes to the rocky, unstable motions of the vessel. The sky was a murderous black, clouds so dark and lightning flashes menacing.

Nature conquers with apathy.

There's a good crowd of inmates gathered up there, huddled closely together.

She never saw fear anymore intensely and real than the present. None of them had much, even in the beginning, their belongings abandoned in their now undependable shelter underneath, lost in a maze of darkness. Most of them were dressed lightly, as they were asleep, and the water bender took pity at the frail elders who shivered to their bones.

To her ire she was aware that she could give them the much appreciated warmth, but it would ruin everything. It would spoil everything her parents had sacrificed for her.

"Korra!"

The girl whipped around at the sound of her name, grateful to be reunited with her friends. The two brothers panted briefly before coming to stand upright. The younger one sneezed clumsily, before wiping his snot rather nonchalantly with the back of his hand.

For some reason, she's struck with fear despite having her friends in reach. The ship was literally swaying as if weightless and the turbulence created a mass effect to the passengers that they have a solid chance of sinking.

_Mom, dad, why are you taking so long?!_

She's anxious, that much is expected of her, "Where are your parents?"_  
_

"Our dad's down at the engine, trying to charge a bit of lightning to back up the electricity," the fire bender explained on behalf of the two, and her eyes are transfixed on his golden ones for a moment.

He seems to understand what she's feeling without much communication, his warm palm resting on her shoulder almost immediately, "They'll be fine. We just need to stay clear of any danger until the storm pass."

His hand still rested on her sleeve, and he awkwardly lets it fall limp. The six year-old tries to show her tough, cocky front, albeit only succeeding halfway, "How hard could it be, right?"

Mako gives her an unsure smile, but it's a smile anyways. She tries to calm down, taking deep breaths, hoping she was someplace else other than the sea, amidst this attempt, the boat shuddered, quaking under the mighty motion of the waves.

The three as well as others above deck tried to keep their footing, most having difficulty, forced to be separated a distance away in the mercy akin to a pendulum swing.

Amidst the chaos, she saw green eyes staring into hers hopefully, puzzled at why it hadn't shown fright instead. She found that she didn't have anything to answer him with, and that's when it clicked.

She feels like throwing up.

_Bolin thinks I could save all of us.. No.. No, I can't._

_That's- that's crazy. _

_Besides, it won't be necessary. _

_Nothing is going to happen. Nothing-_

That's when the towering mast let out an ominous creak that terrifies her to the core. Korra knew what it meant, it was the sound of wood breaking. Now she wasn't an expert at boat building but she knew if a structure as crucial as the mast, which acted as a fulcrum for the sails, broke down, its weight would crumble the entire hull.

Mako saw other details. There were sparks, up inside the black probably from the lightning, and soon everything would catch on fire. A blur of movement distracted him, and its color, the general blue had aided him to recognize whom it was.

"Where are you going?" He yelled, not bothering to loosen vice-like grip upon her elbow.

"To save my parents! They're down there, I have to help- I have to get to them-," the rare despair she's never shown before is clear as an ice mirror but she knows it's wrong, so very wrong of her to go with her decision. He stops her from making the mistake.

"-No, you might feel it's right to find them, but it's not. Our best chance of surviving this is by being up here. And not down under. How many water benders excluding Senna and Tonraq do you think are on deck?"

Korra inspected the ones left drenching in the hard rain. She spotted eight water tribe looking adults. She knew three of them were benders, but another three were non benders. And the last two, she had no idea if they could manipulate their native element.

"Three I think. And four if you count me."

The eight year-old looks incredibly displeased at their odds, but that will have to do. However before any part of his recently drafted evacuation plot could be worked upon, a flash of light that meant opposite to salvation precisely hit the masthead, snapping the spreader, the ropes, basically everything that once held the boat in one solid piece.

No one was quite ready for the oncoming barrage, they ran but most didn't quite make it, the rubble mercilessly going down on them.

The fire caught on, trailing down the folds of the sail's sheets, and onto the lumber. It's path though, didn't quite made sense, it was thin and lined, like it was specifically meant to lead somewhere.

"Something's not right," she let out, hoping it was enough to convey her confusion. She bent down to trace her finger through a strange substance, it was like moistened soil, but it wasn't an earthy brown shade, it was more of a grey color, blackened thoroughly by the rain.

"Gunpowder," Mako pronounced, suddenly fearful and furious, "It's a trap! They must've stashed explosives somewhere close for the final blow!"

_It all made sense. It's a trap for me. They knew. _

_They knew the avatar was on board. _

_And they thought if I couldn't join them, they might as well get rid of me in exchange for a new one._

It seemed rational at first, for the White Lotus to have gotten enough of her tantrums, the escape, to desire a successor who'd be more willing to obey their wishes. _  
_

But to kill for the goal? They only wanted her, and perhaps her family for it was their idea that they'd become fugitives. It's immoral and cruel. It cannot be the White Lotus, no matter how different they've come to age in their methods.

The culprit must've been someone else. Someone with motives or enemies abroad the ship, or just a plain terrorist, or perhaps a dishonest member of the crew. The last one seemed unlikely though, for he or she would also pay a price, digging two or in this case, two hundred graves in the process.

And the target.. No other passenger held any titles, all in terms of military, political or business, there was nothing to gain. No wealth, nothing.

_I'm the target._

It was too late for her when she dawned upon the realization, her eyes met Mako's once more. It's the first time she's ever seen him so worried and now she knew why.

"Bolin! Where is he?" He whirled around, trying to find a speck of green, from the boy's brighter robes, and he did.

The earth bender was a distance away from them, by where most of the extra supplies were stashed, probably trying to find tools or any hidden vein of water transport within the cargo. A kayak or a life raft perhaps._  
_

He was standing to where the narrower line of fire was leading, the one they're suspicious about, and although even it wasn't written, Korra had a clear guess of what those crates contained. And so did Mako.

"Get out of there!" He shouted, voice dry and alarmed. A short second helped Bolin to gather what might be of any harm to him then, on his spot, and that's when he sees it. Faded letters that read live ammo. He gulps, knowing it will detonate in a matter of moments.

The six year-old boy tried to get away, but his speed was far too slow. His older brother tried to reach him, pumping on his worn out boots faster and faster but they're both no match for the hands of time.

Korra's hot on her heels, following closely behind the raging fire bender, her arms bent taut and drawn in and out repeatedly for compression, prepared to shield the two or maybe all three of them, that if she's lucky when it came down to it.

And somewhere in the middle, as everything collapsed and ruptured, the uncontrollable heat made its blinding invasion.

_"Bolin!" _His scream wasn't lost in the noise, and she heard the cold terror in his cry.

Then nothing else._  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Stop every clock, the stars are in shock_

_The river won't run to the sea_

_I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
